God Needs His Angels
by HarunoSakura123
Summary: Sakura sees Sasuke cheating on her with Karin, and on the same day becomes the only witness to her own family's death. Itachi is there to help pick up the broken pieces, and she thinks that maybe it will all be alright. But fate has other plans, and God needs his angels.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Okay, this is sort of a prologue, just to get the story started. I don't own Naruto...*sniff*_**

* * *

_She fell to the ground in defeat, staring at the blood pooled on the floor. She couldn't help but think, that it was all her fault somehow. Police officers studied the scene, snapping pictures and putting small objects in bags. "Sakura, I apologize for your losses. I understand you were late coming home?" she nodded, eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, but I need to ask you a few more questions. Could you tell me why it is that you were late?"_

_"After school, as I was walking home, I received a message from my friend. She told me something very disturbing, and I was able to confirm my suspicion thanks to the information she gave me."_

_"What did she tell you?" the girl sighed, and looked up at him with a small smile._

_"I don't think you really want to know that."_

He frowned, recalling the conversation he had a few hours before. It had taken him a while, but he finally got the full story, and he was _not_ happy. Looking over at his brother from across the table, Itachi was seriously contemplating saying something. "So, little brother. How has Sakura been lately?" he froze for a moment, before regaining his composure.

"She's been doing well. I haven't talked to her much, she went over to her friend's house today." the older Uchiha nodded, folding his hands calmly in front of his face.

"Really? That's not what I heard," he paused, adding to the tension in the room. "Are you sure it's not because you were to _busy_ to return her calls?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the harlot you've been cheating on Sakura with!" their mother, who had been observing the two, tried to change the topic.

"How was everyone's day?"

"You don't know anything about what's going on!"

"You think I don't? Not even three hours ago I was talking to her about this exact thing!" Itachi stood, slamming his hands on the table. "She saw you dammit! She. Saw. You!" Mikoto looked around nervously, knowing that any second a fight would break loose.

"So, tell me about the case you've been working on?" he looked over at his mother, then stood to leave.

"You mean the one involving Haruno Sakura?" he paused, placing a hand on the door frame. "Her family's dead." at the last remark, Itachi left, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind. Mikoto looked around hopelessly.

"I do just love our family dinners."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! So this is set about a month after her parents death, because i really didn't know how to start of the second chapter, hehe. Anyways, i dont own Naruto, sadly.**

* * *

She sighed. It was the end of her first day back to school, and it hadn't failed to make her life more miserable than it already was. Sasuke kept looking at her odd, everyone was asking questions, and then of course there's that fear that someone was gonna' pop out and try to kill her. Yeah, can't forget that tiny detail. "You were supposed to wait, you know." she looked to the officer sitting beside her, before shaking her head.

"Maybe I felt like getting home quicker than I would have waiting for you."

"What would you have done if he showed up?" she shrugged, eyes closing.

"It's simple. I would have ran as far as I could, and in the end, I would die." he stared at her in utter disbelief. She would except death just like that? "You seem a little shocked, but you know it's the truth." he merely shook his head.

"You would accept it just like that? What would your parents think if they knew you gave up so easily?" she shot up from her seat, hands clenched at her side.

"It doesn't matter what they think, they died a month ago!" two hands pushed her down gently.

"Sakura, do your best to ignore him. His mouth will be his downfall." she calmed slightly at the older Uchiha's words. "As of now, she is under my care. You are free to go." he nodded towards the other officer, who left grumbling about 'pink haired brats'.

"Itachi, arigatou." he nodded, frowning slightly at the tears that slid down her face. "I...I just miss them..." he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I take it school didn't go so well?" she shook her head, trying to suppress that sobs escaping her lips. "It's okay, it will be better tomorrow, alright?" she nodded, pulling back from the embrace when she realized how close together they were. "Does this have something to do with my brother?" she nodded again.

"He was looking at me oddly all day, like he was angry at something." he frowned, not happy about what happened to her.

"You should get some sleep, I'll check on you later." she agreed, though slightly puzzled at why he would check on her, but decided against asking.

* * *

**Hehe, not the best but i'm trying to build up to where the real story begins... Anyway, reviews would be awesome and would give me the confidence to write faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! I know some of you want me to make the chapters longer so i will try my best to do that. Also some of you are probably wondering why her family was killed, but you will have to wait until closer to the end t find out. Because i am mean like that :P I dnt own Naruto!**

* * *

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she stiffened, eyes widening. "We need to talk." she jerked away from the hand he had placed on her shoulder, glaring at him.

"There is nothing to talk about. "

"The hell there isn't. The past month you've done all you can to make sure you stay away from me."

"What did you expect? You cheated on me, why would I want to be around you?" he took a step forward, taking a moment to choose his words.

"It's not entirely what you think, if you would let me explain what happened, we could start new." he reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We could be happy again." she slapped it away, shoving him back a few feet.

"Do you honestly think I could ever be happy again?" she pushed him again. "What makes you think that by telling me whatever lame excuse you have, we could go back to the way things were?" she slammed her palms into his chest one more time. "What makes you think I want to?"

"But you do, don't you?" she froze. "You wish you could go back to then, because everything wasn't all messed up." she shook her head, taking a few steps back.

"Don't,"

"You want to go back so badly, you want to take back that day. You wish you wouldn't have found out, so you could have gone home."

"Stop it!" he knew he had hit a nerve, and kept prying.

"You would have taken them out for dinner like you planned, to celebrate your mothers birthday. You wouldn't have arrived late, you would have never found out. We would be the same, and you would rather have that then now." tears filled her eyes, and she covered her ears.

"Shut up!"

"Admit it's true, then."

"I would rather be like this, than pretend to be alright."

"You're lying." he felt a little bit bad for making her cry, but there wasn't another way to make her his again. Surely if he broke her enough, she would come back.

"No." she felt a surge of relief rush over her when her ride pulled up on the curb.

"Leave her alone, Sasuke. She doesn't want to talk to you.

"What do you know, Itachi?" he led Sakura towards the car, calmly shutting her door and made his way to the other side.

"More than you do, apparently."

* * *

The ride home had been silent, Sakura not ready to talk about it yet and Itachi not wanting to pry. So they sat at the table, coffee in hand. She hadn't drank hers yet. "Thank you, Itachi san."

"You don't need to thank me. It's something I would do for you anytime." she nodded, gripping the mug tighter.

"It was my mothers birthday, I was going to take them out for dinner." his eyes widened, she hadn't told him that before. "I had made reservations at her favorite restaurant, it was supposed to be perfect." she put her head down. "I tried to call them, but they wouldn't answer the phone. And then when I got home, he had," her eyes watered, but held back the tears. "He had killed them, and he wanted to kill me to. But before he could you guys showed up, and he left." Itachi knew that, which is why he signed her up for the program.

"I think you should rest, you went through a lot today."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Are you having nightmares? You can tell me about it you know."

"No, I just... I'm afraid."

"Would you like me to stay in there with you?" her face turned red, and she started waving her hands.

"No it's really alright! I don't want to keep you up or make you uncomfortable or anything like that."

"It's alright, I stay up late anyways." she stuttered, trying to protest but in the end gave up.

'Stupid Uchiha, they don't know how to loose an argument do they?' shifting slightly, the buried her face deeper into the pillow to hide her flushed face. He raised an eyebrow at her actions, poking her in the shoulder a few times. She rolled over to tell him off, but instead, rolled on top of him. Her face was redder, if that was possible. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I swear! I didn't realize how close you were and when I turned to tell you off‐"

"You were going to tell me off?"

"Well, yes. I mean no, I mean, ah!" she slammed her head down in frustration, confused when she hit something, soft. "What the‐?"

'Oh god, please tell me I did not just...' the slight cough confirmed that had had in fact, landed on the certain part of the male anatomy no women would want to touch in less infatuated or involved with said male.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yes?" he voice came out in a squeak.

"Could you look at me please?"

"No."

"But you do realize were your face is?"

"Yes."

"So will you look up?"

"No."

"...Are you that embarrassed?"

"..." he sighed, leaning back.

"Are you gonna sleep there?" she thought for a moment.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep and then move." he crossed his arms.

"You'll fall asleep before I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up!"

* * *

She opened her eyes, yawning. It must have been late before she fell asleep, because she still felt tired. Looking up, she found herself staring at a very amused, very much smirking Uchiha. Then she remembered. "Morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy guys! So I bet you guys are wandering who the killer is...ha...not telling. Also, I would like to send a special thanks to everyone who has followed the story so far, it means a lot, im sooo not getting mushy right now so for now i will leave it at that... on with the story!**

* * *

She glared at the male smirking at her victoriously from across the room, and crossed her arms. "You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"You tell me, Sakura. You were the one sleeping on my lap last night, if I remember it correctly." face red, she crossed her arms. "Was it comfortable?"

"Yes, because sleeping on a guy's crotch is the comfiest thing ever."

"To some people it is." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, I'll be back later."

"Were are you going?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"To the kitchen, were else? You don't expect me to walk all the way around the block for food when there are many cabinets stacked with calories a few steps away, do you?" he laughed, and smiled at her retreating form. It made him feel good that, at least for a while, she seemed happy.

"Um, don't you think that's a little to much?" he stared at the piled of junk she had spread out across the coffee table slightly surprised.

"I usually eat more, but I haven't been shopping yet."

'But, she's so tiny...'

"Why, do you think I'm fat?" she lifted her shirt up a bit, patting her stomach sadly.

"No, the exact opposite actually." she nodded, chewing on a spoonful of... "Are you chewing ice cream?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Well it's not a liquid, so why wouldn't I chew it?" he twitched, and then his eyes landed on the stick she held in her hand.

"Is that dango?"

"Well, yeah. I just made it yesterday." she gasped, taking note of her now empty hand. "Itachi! Give me back my dango!" he discarded the bare stick, already at the other side of the room.

'It's hard to believe that this girl is the same Sakura who's lost everything. She seems so carefree, is this what she was like before?' he mentally slapped himself. 'I saw her enough to know, but, for some reason, she seems happier now than she was before. Maybe this is the Sakura before Sasuke put her through hell.'

"Itachi?" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Itachi?" this time, she waved two hands. "WEASEL!" he blinked a few times, looking at the girl with slight confusion.

"Did you just call me weasel?" she laughed nervously, backing away slowly from the dark aura surrounding the male.

"Now now, that's not make any hasty decisions!" her voice raised at the end, partly do the the fact that she was running and partly because she was scared as hell.

* * *

He watched the two from the window, growling at the way they so casually chased each other around. "I won't let him have her, she's mine and mine only. She still loves me, and I can use that to my advantage." he smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away. 'You may think you have her, but in reality, she is still mine. Good luck brother, your gonna need it.'

* * *

**Ohhhhhh Sasuke is showing his possessive side... RUN SAKURA! ahem...anyways, Ja ne!**


End file.
